


All because of you

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, Romance, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: He would never lie to you about his feelings. Hide them, yes. But if he told you he was okay, you had no choice but to believe him. But even so…“I can’t help but be worried.”DuoxReader
Relationships: Duoxreader
Series: Moments of Rapture [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370593
Kudos: 5





	All because of you

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is a rewrite of a story that once was part of The Gundam Wing one-shot collection on FOSFF and FF.net. Waaaaaay back in the day. It’s nowhere near the original now though, LOL.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**All because of you**

The music came pouring out as soon as you opened the door to the apartment. Music that Duo put on when he was feeling down and helped him get through the mood. Some gritty rock played at a loud volume, as if that alone would chase off the melancholy and depression. It had been a while since the last time, hadn’t it?

Even after years of being in a relationship with him, it was hard for you to read him. He still had the habit of hiding what he was really feeling behind a mask. He would grin and joke around, while deep inside he was struggling. He was so good at hiding, of keeping up the pretense that everything was good and normal. He did so, because he desperately wanted to feel normal.

Until he couldn’t hide anymore. 

The stereo in the living room was on full blast, but Duo was nowhere to be found. You put the bag of groceries you had bought after work down on the table in the kitchen and went to turn the volume down to a more bearable level. You moved to open the curtains along the window to let in the afternoon sun. Much better… 

He should know by now that you were home, but he didn’t come out to greet you. You turned on your heel and set course for the bedroom. You opened the door and were greeted with total darkness. 

“Duo?” 

A sleepy sigh sounded and then he murmured your name. How he had managed to fall asleep with the music on at that volume was beyond you. You stepped into the room and reached for the light switch, engulfing the room in a warm glow.

“Are you okay?” you asked him.

“Yeah, sorry…” He groaned and stretched, rolling onto his back. The sheets slipped down his torso to expose his chest and the ink that spanned it. “Needed to sleep.” 

“Hmm…” You approached the bed and sat down on the edge, reaching out to trace a finger along his jawline. 

“I’m feeling okay,” he said reassuringly.

He would never lie to you about his feelings. Hide them, yes. But if he told you he was okay, you had no choice but to believe him. But even so…

“I can’t help but be worried,” you told him.

He curled his fingers around your neck and tugged you down for a kiss. “Because of the music?” 

Your lips twitched into a smile, but it was a rather sad one. “Yeah.” 

The smile he gave you in return was warm and genuine, making his eyes sparkle with affection. “There’s no need to worry, Babe.” 

“When you say such things it’s usually a sign I have to start worrying,” you said softly. 

“It usually is, right?” he agreed with you. “Come lie down with me for a while.” 

It always comforted him to cuddle, so you kicked off your shoes and stretched out beside him. He sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around you. He said he was okay, and he wanted to cuddle. It was confusing to say the least. 

“I love you,” he murmured in your hair. 

You couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at your lips. “I love you too. Even if you’re confusing the hell out of me.” 

He chuckled and kissed your forehead. “I’m not having one of my moods,” he told you. “It’s just that I got a phone call from one of the Sweeper’s that has me feeling a bit down.”

“Oh?” You propped your wait up on your elbows and turned so you lay draped over him. 

“Howard…” Duo started. “He’s sick. Lung cancer they say. Stupid old fucker thought he could hide it from me.” 

“Shit…” You gave him a sympathetic look. “You’ll have to go and visit him.” 

“Yeah… I’ve booked my flight already.” Duo sighed and rubbed a hand over his brow. “I’m pissed off he didn’t tell me.”

“He probably didn’t want to worry you,” you murmured while leaning in to press a kiss against his cheek.

“Still should have told me,” he grumbled. 

“How sick is he?”

“They caught it in the early stages, and he has had his first treatment already.” He sighed again. “They say he’s got good chances.” 

Then there was hope. You lowered your head against his chest again and sighed in relief. Howard was the closest to a father that Duo would ever have. If he lost him it would devastate him. 

“When will you leave?” 

“Tomorrow night.” 

“Hmm… Then you’re lucky. I thought I’d cook you something nice tonight.” 

His fingers took hold of your chin, forcing you to lift your head and meet his eyes. He gave you a fond look. “Now I really love you.” 

You chuckled. “Good to know. So, are you really okay?” 

He nodded and drew you down for a kiss. “Yeah, Babe. Totally. Can you guess why?” 

“Enlighten me,” you murmured against his lips. 

“It’s all because of you.”

The warmth that bloomed in your chest at his words caused you to smile giddily. He grinned back at you and tucked your head under his chin, sighing contently once again.

“Idiot,” you murmured affectionately.

He chuckled. “As long as I’m your idiot.”

“That you are…”

**\- End -**


End file.
